Crimson
by Rukajamie
Summary: A girl of 16 finds out her parents are killed by a thief; not a common one at that to be exact.
1. Chapter 1

Crimson

Chapter 1

The red and gold sky reflected off of the lake's crystal clear waters. The smell of sunshine and tulips filled the air. A willow's leaves and branches rustling to a gentle breeze. A young girl of 17 was sitting on a smooth boulder with her feet swirling in the warm waters. Her onyx hair moved about her shoulders like the willow's leaves against the grass.

Her aquamarine earrings and cross necklace glinted in the sun's final rays. Earthy brown eyes searched the waters; for answers, hope, and her dead parents. As she scanned the horizons she fidgeted with the ring she received from her father. A small dagger with the same pearlescent gems inlayed into the hilt as the ring lay next to her on the boulder. On the metal of the dagger in lettering lost to human eyes there was a name, Kagome. An ancient tattoo on her neck pulsed and glowed red on her neck in the fading light.

The incident of her parent's deaths happened a year before. They didn't die an honorable death in combat or die silently in their sleep. They were killed by a thief, whom is not as normal as every other thief. Since the car was not in the drive-way at the time and no lights were on, the thief thought nobody was at Kagome's home. Kagome was out of town with her Aunt for her 16th birthday. Her parents were sleeping in their room on the 2nd floor.

The thief was able to get into the house easily as if the door was wide open. His needle-thin tools and nimble fingers made quick work of the security system and the lock on the back door. He crept through the house like a shadow over a wall. He went through the first floor, not finding much of value. So he headed up the stairs to the second floorHe looked at the three doors in the small hallway of the second floor. The first on the left was a bathroom with blue and white marble tiles, which smelled like the sea. He went to the room across from the sea themed bathroom into what looked like a teenage girls room; Kagome's. The walls of the moonlit room were orange and brown, the colors of fall. The room smelled of grass after a rainy day.

A puppy with black and tan fur with big paws and ears was lying on her bed, sleeping, when the thief opened the door. Leo's; the puppy, ears perked up and twitched as he smelled the man's confusing scent in his sleep. He got up and looked at the man with his big gold brown eyes, then he started to growl as the man started to move about the room, looking at the intricate drawings and symbols on the walls which Kagome's father drew. The drawings seemed to glow dull silver in the moonlight as the man touched them. As the man touched the drawings, little did he know he became marked, a tattoo of a cross and black rose appeared on the back of his neck.

The thief looked at the puppy and he scowled. He quickly grabbed a small ball out of his bag and tossed it to Leo. Leo being the hyper husky/german shepherd puppy that he is went straight for the ball on the bed and rolled around with it. But as soon as the thief began to look through Kagome's jewelry box Leo got straight back up and started barking. The thief put most of Kagome's aquamarine and crystal jewelry into his bag and turned around, gun in hand, "shut it mutt," he said.

At the sound of the puppy's barking Jake; Kagome's father, woke up and bolted out of bed. His eyes searched his room for intruders, they seemed to glow red in the dark. Seeing nobody else in the room other than his wife Hannah, her long light brown hair flowed over her shoulders and was splayed over her satin covered pillow. Jake ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her lips before going to his door to see what or who was making Leo bark like mad. He opened the door quietly and saw Kagome's door slightly opened and heard the man talking to the dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Crimson

Chapter 2

Jake slowly went up to Meagan's door and looked inside the room and saw the black and red tattoo on the man's neck. He smiled a toothy smile and lunged inside the room at the man his mouth open wide going for the man's neck. He didn't know the man had a gun. The thief turned around and seeing the red eyes of Jake's he pulled the gun in front of him. Jake didn't stop when he saw the gun, thinking the bullets wouldn't penetrate his granite-like skin. Little did he know the bullets were filled with a liquid that had the power of the sun.

The trigger was pulled, the bullet zoomed and bit into Jake's flesh, his eyes widened and he looked down at his chest to see his blood blooming out of his chest and drenching his shirt. He hacked up blood and hunched over holding the cavity where his heart used to be. His heart, which hit the wall and was burning into black ashes, kept beating. Jake gurgled on his blood trying to say something. He finally choked out, "watch your back for you are marked," his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the floor in a puddle of his crimson blood. The heart burst into ashes on the floor.

Hearing the commotion Hannah woke up, her hands patting her husband's side of the bed frantically. She sat up her hair flying around her, the scent of her shampoo covering the scent of the burning skin and blood in her daughter's room. She looked around her and listened. She heard the wooden floors creaking in the hallway; she looked at the door as it opened slowly. She screamed as soon as she saw the gun; she pulled the covers up over her body as the bullet went through her head, her brain obliterated.

The thief pulled off his mask and wiped his bloody gloved hands over his forehead and neck. His eyes widened as his fingers started to burn as the glove brushed against the tattoo. The tattoo shows that he must be killed by a dhampire, a half-human half-vampire creation, before he becomes an Abomination. The same tattoo will appear on the neck of the person who is to be sent to kill the one who is marked. He grabbed his bag of stolen goods and ran out of the house. He had to be healed soon before the poison of the tattoo set in.

The next morning Kagome's aunt Elle received a call from the police. The automaton-like voice told her with no emotion, "I'm sorry to inform you that your sister Hannah and her husband Jake have been brutally killed last night. There was a break in and a struggle." The phone fell from Elle's hand and she made a choking noise before she started coughing. Kagome ran into the room where Elle was coughing.

"What's wrong aunt Elle?" Kagome asked, worried. Elle held up her hand and coughed once more.

Elle cleared her throat and said quietly, "your parents are dead Kagome, they were killed last night." Kagome's eyes widened and started to water.

"How did they die?"

"They were murdered by a thief," Elle said quietly her voice shaking, tears spilled down her cheeks. Kagome went over to her aunt and hugged her. The tattoo appeared on her neck the moment Kagome touched her necklace she received from her father. A silver symbol appeared on the cross, hidden from view until the silver pure light of the moon fell upon it.


End file.
